Leah and her happy ending
by mima22
Summary: leah imprint and this is her story


(Leah's POV)

I hate my live. The love of my live and my cousin /old best friend are going to get married, I can morph into a giant wolf and my live is miserable. The only good thing is that one of my oldest best friends, Alex is coming home today from Iraque .I miss him so much. We are the best buddies since kindergarten .It was me, Alex, Sam, Rachel and her twin, Rebecca (or Becca) we were the most amazing group. Well, until Sam broke up with me, Becca went to Hawaii with her boyfriend, Rachel went to college and Alex joined the army.

I was in Sam's house waiting for Alex to arrive and I was excited, nervous, I even had feelings that I couldn't identify. When I heard Sam's car and I couldn't believe .He was really here. I couldn't wait anymore so I run outside and I saw him .He look at me in the eyes and I don't know what happened I just knew that he was the person I've waited my whole live. My imprint. Oh my good you got to be joking with me.

(Alex POV)

Alleluia I'm out of that hell. The war was horrible but I'm going home se my friends .They are my family ,unfortunately parents die in a car accident when I was 18 so obviously they can be here, so Sam (my best friend )is here to picking me up.

"Alex" I heard a voice and then I realize that it was him one of the persons I want to see the most. He was different we was taller than the last time I saw him, he had a lot of muscles .he was really different

"Hey dude you're different .have you been working out?" I ask looking at him. He was really different.

"Of course man .for the ladies "when he said that sentence I knew right way that it was him.

"You mean for Leah" Sam and Leah are dating since junior year.

"You know, Leah and I break up .I'm engaged with Emily .Do you remember her?" yea I remember her. She was Leah's cousin and best friend .Emily was a really pretty girl, nice and friendly.

"Leah's cousin? Harsh men .Harsh"

"Says the man who dated three girls in the same time."

"Do you have problems with that?"

"Nope . Just remembering that the three were sisters. Do remember when they found out? It was the funnier thing ever."

"I still can hear them yelling and screaming at me .But it was worth it .I don't regret a thing men .Not thing"we both start laughing at that.

We got in the car for the long trip to La Push, my home town. Although I'm not native, the people there always accepted my family as their own. Sam and I spent all of time talking about how things were and how everybody was. I miss them so much.

"We're here." Sam said while we were passing through a sign that said 'welcome to La Push´ .In that moment I made a promise. I will never leave La Push again.

"Can wait to see everybody again. Speaking of everybody do you have news from Becca?"

"it's pretty much the same she is in Hawaii, dating with that idiot of her boyfriend .I just can't understand what she sees in a brainless moron .But it's her live and we have support her no matter what, right?"

"I agree, but I'll punch him if he kisses Rachel again. I know they are twins, but only a blind can't see the differences between them." The last time we saw Joel (Becca's boyfriend) he taught that Rachel was Becca and he kiss Rach. That guy is really stupid.

"I don't think you need to punch him .Rachel can handle it .Don't forget that she actually broke his nose."

"I don't think I will ever forget. His face was priceless."

After 5 minutes driving I saw a little 2 story house really Sam's style.

"This is my place" Sam said

"Is nice man, really nice" in the front door it was a tall girl with short hair .she was really beautiful .in the moment I looked at her eyes and I saw her looking at me like I had two heads or something.

"You now Leah I could use some help." Sam said holding all of my bags. .Is that Leah? She is so different even more beautiful .I can´t believe she cut her hair it was so long and thick, one of the things that ii most enjoyed in her

"Don't I get a hug? "Hi ask her .she was staring at me in a weird way. I couldn't even describe it the look in her face. Then

"Alex I miss you so much "she said hugging me. I notice that she was really warm.

We stood there hugging each other or ages until Sam told us to go inside. The house was small, cozy and nice

"Alex" someone yelled at .that someone was Rachel. The loudest person I ever meet.

"Rachey I miss you so much" I said while twirling her around .I did miss that girl.

"I miss you too. How are you? "She was worried about me. Lots of soldiers have post-war depression. I just hope I'm one of those cases. But I know that no matter what my friends will always be there for me

"I'm fine now, don't worry" she relaxes a little but I still noticed some preoccupation in her eyes. Suddenly Sam appeared with a beautiful woman with scars in the right side o her face, but it didn't take her beauty away

"Alex this is Emily. Emily this Alex" Sam presents us. she is really nice give me a hug right away.

"I should go home "Leah said without giving me a chance of saying goodbye. I felt a sensation of lost. I already miss her and got out five seconds ago

(Leah's POV)

I imprinted on my best friend I can't believe it. I don't need love right now .I need to talk with friend, friends. Dam it. I can speak with Rachel; she doesn't know .I could speak with Sam or Emily. I'm feeling so stupid. Although I can feel the imprint trough pack members who already imprinted, I never really understood it until today when I saw Alex. I was so mean them .I need to talk to them right now. But I don't want to. I'm so confused.

"Leah, are you in there?" my brother Seth asks.

"Not anymore "I can't take it .I need to speak to Sam. He was always the one who understood me when I screw up. He was my and I intend to get him back. I need him so much. After 15 minutes I finally found in the beach watching the sea.

"I knew you would want to talk to me "Sam said vaguely" you imprint on Alex, didn't you?

"How do you know?" I ask him curiously

"I saw quill and Paul imprint and I imprint myself. It's pretty obvious that you imprint on Alex."

"Can you forgive me? I mean I such bitch whit you and Emily, please forgive me I want my best friend back, I need advice. Please forgive me."

"Come here you. Of course I forgive you. I hurt you. It wasn't my fault but I hurt you really bad. And don't worry about Alex .he is in love with you since eighth grade. You will be fine." I was so glad that my best friend had forgiven me, now what I need is to talk to Emily.

Talking to her will be harder because when she was in the hospital after her attack, I said that those scars were the price for Sam. I really need to apology or that.

"Leah time to patrol" Sam remind me .thank god it was him patrolling with me .I don't need the whole pack to know that I imprint. They make fun of me the whole time. They can be really immature when they want.

_**I guys !Don't forget the reviews**_


End file.
